


Say it with Peonies

by angelus2hot



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Making Up, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: After a fight Chuck brings her flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Say it with Peonies  
>  **Fandom:** Gossip Girl  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 244  
>  **Summary:** After a fight Chuck brings her flowers.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'flowers' on my romance bingo card for 1_million_words

“What do you want, Chuck?” Blair barely refrained from tapping her foot with impatience as she waited for him to answer.

“I came to tell you...” He glanced at her with exasperation. “Can we at least have this conversation inside?”

Blair shook her head. The last thing she needed was to be in a room, any room alone with Chuck Bass. He couldn’t be trusted. She couldn’t be trusted. At least not alone with each other. “What do you want?” She repeated.

An aggravated sigh escaped him. He wasn’t thrilled at not getting his way immediately but with Blair he couldn’t expect her to be the one to give in after their little spat. Besides he did deserve it. He had been an ass and he knew it. “I’m sorry, Blair. I...”

“You’re apologizing?”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” He leaned his head to the side, his lips curled into a tempting smile. “I brought you something.” 

She took a quick step forward. “Flowers?” 

He smiled and nodded his head. “Forgive me?”

“Peonies?” 

Chuck snaked his free hand around her waist and pulled her unresisting body into his arms hugging her tight against his body. “Of course.” He brought the bouquet of peonies from behind his back. 

“They’re beautiful.”

He lowered his head, his breath whispered against her lips. “Their beauty pales in comparison to yours.”

Blair raised her head to accept his kiss. “You’re forgiven.” She whispered as he claimed her lips with his.


End file.
